


Quiet Moon

by Rebecca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: A quiet moment under the full moon.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 68
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Quiet Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).




End file.
